


Hidden Camera

by Havokftw



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokftw/pseuds/Havokftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by all those hidden camera tests the play on each other. Pretty brutal. Poor Woozi doesn't realize that he is the subject of a hidden camera prank and gets emotional. Papa Coups to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I had an hour lunch at work yesterday, and I eat pretty quickly so I wrote this instead of being sociable :D I edited it this morning quickly. Hope you like it.

Producing the new album was taking its toll on Jihoon, his nerves were strayed, mind numb from listening to the same lines sang over and over again. He was a perfectionist when it came to achieving the correct pitch, pushing the other boys each time to get the right note. Now he wasn't sure he could tell the difference he'd been stuck in the producing booth for so long, almost 7 hours today. He really needed a break.

Dino was in the booth, he would finish his lines, happy or not and call it a day, maybe if he could get some peace and quiet!

Producing could be a lonely experience for the most part, but on the new album Seungcheol: after they finished finalizing the lyrics together; had demonstrated interest in being more involved in the production style of their new material. Jihoon wasn't discouraging of the idea, but he expected Seungcheol to be there maybe fifty percent of the time and not quite matching Jihoon's efforts. On the contrary, he insisted being there every hour Jihoon had spent working in the studio. 

Mind you he wasn't always actively productive with his time but was useful, constantly supporting Jihoon; making him take regular breaks, bringing him food, entertaining him with stories. He appreciated the company and a small part of him knew he wouldn't have tolerated anybody else occupying such significant portion of his time.

Today the production room was more packed then usual; Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Vernon, Jeonghan and Wonwoo where sitting on the the chairs situated behind Jihoon' production unit. One by one they had filtered in after they recorded their lines and were now heavily engaged in sharing their opinions on his style of production. At this stage of the day, it was unwelcome feedback. It seems everyone wanted to try their hand at producing today or were they just trying to irritate him?

"Higher on last note Dino" yelled Seungkwan  
"Not feeling your passion with the lyrics Dino, try again!" Jeonghan added  
"Maybe he should try rapping that part instead?" Offered Vernon

Dino appeared surprisingly relaxed considering the barrage of criticism he had endured for the past hour. Happy to repeat his lyrics over and over for the unexpectedly picky audience. Jihoon on the other hand was on the edge of his seat, he liked to think he maintained a certain degree of professionalism when working but was tempted to chase everyone out of the room with his guitar right now. 

*Deep breaths* he told himself

"Guys, I think there are too many voices in the room" he finally spoke after suffering in quiet rage. "It must be confusing for Dino, getting so much different feedback" he said looking across the glass divide to Dino who just smiled sheepishly in return.

"Dino doesn't seem to mind? Do you Dino?" Jeonghan said "Besides I think our input is raising the standard" he teased. Jihoon turned slowly in his chair to address the choir of nodding heads behind him, catching sight of Seungcheol sitting on the edge looking as equally irritated as him at Jeonghan's comment. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jihoon questioned "Our standard is always high-I make sure of that!" He hoped it hadn't sounded too defensive but he was struggling to remain calm and composed from the regular onslaught of comments. 

"Don't be so sensitive Jihoon, I'm just saying that maybe you've been doing this for so long, you forgot what good sounds like." Jeonghan added with a patronizing smile gracing his pretty face. 

Jihoon couldn't believe what he was hearing, neither it seemed, did the others who visible stiffened with Jeonghan's words. Seungkwan and Vernon who had been actively participating in the unwarranted feedback session had both grimaced and WonWoo was, well Wonwoo and sat expressionless.

Seungcheol felt some terrible joke was unfolding before him. The others had seemed strangely insistent of joining them in the production booth today, their feedback had been highly exaggerated to say the least. Every time he attempted to intervene on Jihoon's behalf, a hand on his knee or an elbow to his side from the others had silenced him. What the hell where they playing at? Now with Jeonghan's last statement or insult as it was, he was sure their was no recovery from this point. All hell would break loose. 

Jihoon had paled visibly, he couldn't tell what expression he was holding, no longer did he feel angry, just hurt. It had been such a long day and he was so very tired he could feel his control slip, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He stood abruptly hoping to disguise the wave of emotion coursing through him; pulled the headphones from around his neck and dropped them into Jeonghan's lap. 

"If you think you can do a better job, go for it, be my guest!" He said quietly, turning to walk past the others; who expressions had frozen in shock; to the door. Seungcheol recovered first and reached over to grab Jihoon's arm as he passed him. 

"Jihoonie wait, please don't ..." But Jihoon pried his arm free and quickly left. 

Seungcheol wished to prevent the smaller boy from leaving when he was so visibly upset. Those words had done more damage then fists ever could and wanted to remedy it before it was too late. 

He was torn between running after him and staying to berate the others in the room.  
"Oh shit...." Jeonghan said, finally expressing some remorse.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Seungcheol shouted  
"Maybe we went to far?" Wonwoo said  
"Well Jeonghan definitely did, what the hell man?" added Vernon a bemused smile on his face.

"Hey, he was being really resilient, he was hardly reacting to us" Jeonghan defended 

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Seungcheol interrupted their bickering, nearing exasperation. 

"Hidden camera!" They all declared in unison, pointing to the corner of production room where Seungcheol could faintly make out the recording light of a camera tucked under the desk. 

"Seriously!, that's just fucking stupid, who's genius idea was this then?" He asked

Looking utterly defeated Jeonghan only answered by raising his hand. 

"Fucking typical, you can all just stay here and think about what you did, I'll go fix this"  
He realized he sounded more fatherly than he would like to in the current situation but he wanted to make his disappointment clear to the others.

Now to find Jihoon. He exited the production room swiftly and bolted down the corridor to the front entrance; Jihoon would have been long gone from the building by now. The sky was beginning to darken, it was late in the day and Seungcheol was thankful he wore more layers this morning as the air was cool on his exposed skin. 

Jihoon hadn't had a jacket with him, he recalled that the smaller boy was just wearing an oversized jumper when he escaped. He'd be freezing outside, Maybe he'd go home? Or on second thought, probably not, Jihoon didn't like the other boys seeing him upset. Seungcheol never thought of crying as a sign of weakness, rather he knew Jihoon had been mentally exhausted from excessively working and pushing himself to perfect their new album. He was so gifted but the emotional toll that went with that gift and today's teasing atmosphere at the studio had overwhelmed him. Sometimes, finding a quiet place and letting go made you feel better, even though nothing was likely to change. The studio was his usual "quiet place" but as it was currently occupied by a bunch of morons, he must be heading to...."The park" Seungcheol said out loud, as the answer hit him.

Jihoon had chosen his seat underneath a large, unmarked, shaded tree, a short distance off the main footpath in the park. It was too dark to tell its type as he sat underneath it, grasping a handful of fallen leaves and crunching them in his hands before letting the remnants filter through his fingers and fall to the ground again. The tear stains on his cheeks had rapidly cooled from the surrounding air to form icy trails that he hadn't bothered to wipe off. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, but he knew he would have to return home soon. The others would be alerted to his extended absence and it was really damn cold. His face felt numb and he resisted the urge to wet his lips to test the prevailing numbness. 

He was hoping not to face anybody else today, he wanted to head straight for a shower and go to sleep. Just a few more minutes he thought, just before he was alerted to a presence on his left. Seungcheol; standing their watching him cautiously, seemingly unsure whether to approach the smaller boy or not. 

Seungcheol stared at the smaller figure seated under the tree, diffused light cast down on him from one of the park lamps that were now automatically beginning to brighten as the sun set. The evidence of his crying was beginning to fade, all that was remaining were small trails of spent tears on the edge of his face. 

He moved closer to the younger boy, pulling of his jacket and placing it around Jihoon's shoulders, who wrapped his arms around his knees and bowed his head. Jihoon could feel the warmth of the thick jacket radiating through the thin material of his jumper almost immediately, he could smell the distinctive scent that was 'Seungcheol' from it too- a smell that was all too familiar and comforting to him. Seungcheol moved to sit next to the smaller boy on the grass amongst the dying leaves. 

A brief moment passed before he shifted again and brought his arm to circle around Jihoon's back to pull at his waist and pull him closer to his side. He met no resistance. Seungcheol's deep, even breaths were relaxing to the smaller boy, he allowed himself to relax in Seungcheol's company and leaned into his embrace, tilting his head to rest on Seungcheol's shoulder and Seungcheol in turn rested his head on top of his.

"It was a bad joke" he started "Hidden camera mission, I had no idea, I wouldn't have agreed ..."

"It's fine, I don't care anymore" Jihoon sighed, beginning to understand what Seungcheol was saying but not wishing to discuss it anymore. 

"Yes you do, I can see that, just know that nobody meant any of those things, they all feel really bad about it" Seungcheol said. 

"We all know how talented you are, they think you are special and I, I think you are special" he finished, lifting his head to look down at Jihoon who instinctively turned his, he always struggled to be on the receiving end of affection, especially when it was directed from Seungcheol who was so sincere and open with him. 

"Jihoonie, look at me" Seungcheol moved his hand under his chin and turned his head back around gently, he carefully pulled back for a moment before reaching down and lightly - oh so lightly - tilting Jihoon's head up. Jihoon immediately averted his gaze, he could feel Seungcheol's breath fanning his face, waiting for him. When their eyes met Seungcheol had a subdued smile on his face, the boy was studying him silently, eyes roaming over his facial features, making Jihoon's stomach quiver with a surge of emotion. It was a familiar mixture of feelings he experienced with the older boy before, feelings he couldn't properly define.

Seungcheol's breath caught in his throat momentarily-hesitant- he licked his bottom lip as he took in the sight of his beautiful Jihoon; his pale skin looked smooth in the lighting, flawless except for the tear stains that had dried on his rosy cheeks. 

Seungcheol loosened his grip on Jihoon's chin, bringing his hand up lightly to caress along the smaller boys jawline before he caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers. Passing to the side of his cheek, he let his thumb reach out and brush across Jihoon's soft lips. Jihoon let out a shaky breath at the gesture his eyes still connected with Seungcheol's, who was studying him closely, searching for any trace of doubt in the smaller boy. Satisfied that he found none, his hand traveled behind Jihoon's head to curl into the fine hair on the back of Jihoon's neck. Seungcheol leaned in, pressing their lips together finally, a surge of warmth rushing through both their bodies as they made contact. 

He moved his lips slowly, planting soft kisses over and over again on Jihoons soft lips. He applied more pressure and parted his lips to run his tongue along the seam of their joined lips. Jihoon's breath hitched for a moment, so entranced, the slight disruption went unnoticed by Seungcheol. He couldn't however, ignore the quiet moan which spilled across the younger boys lips a moment later as he continued to apply pressure with his tongue and tighten the grip on the back of Jihoon's neck. 

Despite the initial shock, Jihoon found himself responding eagerly to the contact, eyes naturally lilting and lips forming a small parting to allow Seungcheol's tongue entrance to his mouth. Another short moan was emitted as Seungcheol's tongue began slowly exploring and swirling in Jihoon's mouth, he felt Jihoon's hands on his shoulders, his fingers fisting the material as the kiss was deepened further. Both of their cheeks burned at the sudden increase in intimacy of their kiss.  
After a moment, Seungcheol felt fear kicking at him as he realized that though Jihoon was letting him kiss him, his tongue was failing to join in. Seungcheol flicked his tongue against the others boys in invitation, and was relieved to feel the other- very slowly, very cautiously begin to kiss him back. Jihoon shyly let his tongue dance with Seungcheol's, causing a shiver to pass down his spine as the kiss deepened, its intensity increasing. 

When the older boy cracked his eyes open to gaze at Jihoon and noticed the last light disappearing from the sky he realized it was best to end this amazing moment, even if his body was hoping to take it further. Well there is always tomorrow, he thought. 

Relenting, Seungcheol pulled back, letting his tongue re- trace the inside of Jihoon's mouth before sliding out, letting their lips press together gently. He gave the smaller boy a few more soft, tender kisses before he pulled away completely. The younger boys eyes fluttered open, and he stared at Seungcheol's face for a moment. "I think we need to practice this again" he said simply, a blush spread hotly across his cheeks at his brazenness. 

"Definitely, can't let down the production value" Seungcheol winked at Jihoon giving him a smile and then moving around himself to stand.

"Come home with me Ji" he held his hand out to help pull the smaller boy up. "It's getting late, and you and me have an early start in the studio tomorrow morning" Seungcheol added, accompanied by another sly wink.

Seungcheol's smile widened as Jihoon's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, placing his arm around Jihoon's shoulder, he guided him back onto the parks footpath as they began to walk home. Neither bothering to break the comfortable silence.


End file.
